


Married

by AngelynMoon



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Summary: Sometime in all the crap that's been happening Alec and Magnus get married, with all the risks and possibilities for death they wanted to call each other husband for as long as they could. Of course they forgot to tell people though because of said crap.Truth comes out after Johnathan is dead.





	Married

Summary: Fic where sometime in all the crap that's been happening Alec and Magnus got married, with all the risks and possibilities for death they wanted to call each other husband for as long as they could.

Truth comes out after Johnathan is dead.

-The Idea came before I saw Season 3B. but the majority was written after I watched it.  
-Disregards the Asmodeus induced break-up, Or Magnus realized what Alec was doing and wandered around because he knew his father would be out looking for him and he knew that he needed to get rid of his father otherwise he'd bother them for the rest of eternity.  
-No pre-Edom/Rift closing proposals because they are already married.  
-But Alec totally goes to Edom for Magnus because they haven't had their Honeymoon, damn it, and he's going to get at least a week alone with Magnus and a bed with no interruptions, and if someone has to die for it to happen the Alec is going to be the one to kill them, by the Angel.  
-Also the Angels don't banish Clary for killing Johnathan with her Rune, screw that story line, pardon the language, Like what was that even?

\------

There was a moment, after Magnus' breakdown about his magic, when Alec realized that that particular moment was not the right one for a proposal, that Alec realized that there might never be a right moment, that with everything going on, with Clary and Jonathan that each time they parted might be there last moment together.

And Alec knew very well that the moment was wrong, that Magnus was in no state to answer but he could not keep the question in, it was one thing that he could not bare to wait for an answer when he knew that if he waited the question may never be asked.

Alec held Magnus as he cried, begged him to just let them be together and when Magnus passed out he put his boyfriend to bed. 

But Alec couldn't sleep, he was restless and nervous and worried.

When Magnus blinked his eyes open slowly the next morning Alec hadn't slept a wink and was sitting at the edge of the bed, running his fingers through Magnus' hair gently, absently, his other hand rolling the Lightwood Family ring in his hand.

Magnus' breath hitched, "Alexander?"

Alec looked over at Magnus, and then followed his boyfriend's gaze to the ring.

"Oh." Alec whispered.

"I ruined it." Magnus murmured, "I ruined everything."

"Hey, hey, no." Alec said, hands moving to take Magnus in his arms, "You didn't ruin anything, Magnus, you are way more important than anything else, your feelings, what happened last night, you needed that. I can propose anytime as long as you're there. I love you, Magnus, and yeah, I wanted to propose last night, but I don't need a special dinner to ask you to marry me. I just thought you might like it."

Magnus felt tears spill down his cheeks as he fell into Alec's arms, clutching the man's shoulders as he buried his face in his neck.

"And I'd like nothing more than to call you my husband, magic or not, mortal or immortal." Alec whispered, "I love you, Magnus Bane, and I can't stand one more moment of being your boyfriend when I could be your husband instead."

"Yes." Magnus whispered, "Yes, Alexander, I want to be your husband, I want you to be mine, I want to marry you." 

Alec pressed a kiss to Magnus' temple, "Okay. As soon as we can make arrangements with one of the Silent Brothers."

Magnus felt a small smile worm it's way onto his face, "I actually might be able to get someone in an hour."

Alec smiled, "Great."

\----

Alec stood before the Silent Brother with Magnus, Brother Zachariah, Magnus had called him and Alec really didn't care because Magnus looked wonderful in his tuxedo and he took Alec's breath away just as he had when he'd shown up at his first wedding all those months ago.

"It's not what I envisioned." Magnus said despairingly, looking over his suit.

And Alec had to stop him right there, "It's perfect, you look beautiful, Magnus Bane."

"Alexander." Magnus whispered and Alec pressed his forehead to Magnus', taking a moment to breath with him.

"If you two are ready to begin." Brother Zachariah spoke calmly.

Alec nodded.

"Magnus Bane, I, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, do take you to be my Lawfully wedded Husband." Alec began, "I promise to love you for all of my days, in sickness and in health, immortal or not, magic or not. I swear that my love for you will never change, never dwindle. I vow to listen to all your troubles for if they are yours they are also mine and I vow that I will stand by you through every one of them and see them ended if I can." Alec took Magnus' hand in his and slipped the Lightwood Family ring onto his hand, "With this ring as a symbol of my promises to walk beside you in this life and the next and all that I feel and vow but cannot be touched or seen, I take you, Magnus Bane, to be my Husband, from this day forth, for all of my days, in this life and all that come after."

Magnus sniffled and pulled Alec down into a kiss, pulling back when Brother Zachariah cleared his throat pointedly, but not away, Alec resting his forehead against Magnus' as Magnus began his own vows.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood, I, Magnus Bane, do take you to be my Lawfully wedded Husband." Magnus said softly, "I promise to love you for all of my days, in sickness and in health, immortal or not, magic or not." Magnus felt tears fall from his eyes again as he spoke, "I swear to you, that my love will never dwindle, that my heart will ever belong to you, this life and into the next. I promise, that from this day forth, your troubles are no longer your own and I will stand beside you through them all and see them ended if I can." 

Brother Zachariah handed over a ring embedded with the angelic wedded rune when Magnus paused and Magnus took it from him and lifted Alec's hand to place the ring on his finger.

"With this ring as an outward symbol of my promises, I take you, Alexander Lightwood, to be my Husband, from this day forth, for all of my days, in this life and into the next."

Magnus whispered as he leaned forward to kiss Alec again.

"I am pleased to announce you as one. I present to the world and the Angels all, Mr. and Mr. Lightwood-Bane." Brother Zachariah intoned seriously.

Alec pulled Magnus close and they began to sway slightly as they existed in each other's space, Brother Zachariah quietly leaving and letting himself out.

And for a moment, just a few precious moments, all was right in the world.

\-----

"So, when are you and Alec getting married?" Izzy teased Magnus as they rested at the loft after everything calmed down a little with Johnathan's death.

"We already are." Magnus said slightly confused.

They all turned to a frozen and sheepish looking Alec.

"You didn't tell them, did you?' Magnus asked.

"When did I have time?" Alec replied with a defensive shrug of his shoulders, "Between Clary, Jace, the Clave, our parents, I hardly had time to see you and sleep, and everytime I saw everyone else there was a new crisis to fix. There just wasn't a good moment that was calm enough to tell them safely." Alec explained.

Which true, they all realized, if Alec had told them at any time before this calm they'd have been shocked into stillness, which during battle was dangerous.

"And maybe I liked having you all to myself." Alec admitted shyly, leaning into Magnus' space.

"Aww." The group cooed.

"See? See what we have to deal with now?" Alec asked, staring at Magnus.

Magnus laughed as he pressed a kiss to Alec's lips.

\-----

Just a short little thing I though of before I watched Season 3B.


End file.
